1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, a program which achieves the image processing method, a storage medium which stores the program, and a color image forming system which adopts the image processing method.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a conventional color image processing system, color profile data for matching a color on a host computer and a print output color with each other is unitarily controlled on the host computer. That is, the conventional color image processing system does not adopt a structure that the color profile data is shared and used by plural client computers on a network, but adopts a structure that the color profile data is independently controlled by each client's host computer on the network. For this reason, it is necessary for a user of each client computer to independently perform processes such as updating and deleting of the shared color profile data used when print output is performed.
Therefore, it is no conception of effectively controlling and administrating the color profile data used by many and unspecified users in case of unitarily controlling and administrating the processes such as the updating of the color profile data, the deleting of the color profile data, and the like.